


Daddy, Please Don't Go

by Little_red_2000



Series: Secrets [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent John Stilinski, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bye now, Derek Hale Gives Him One, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, I Made Myself Cry lol, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sad, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Stiles is abused, cuddles and snuggles, good parent John stilinski, okay, the sheriff's name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Stiles’s life. It’s wasn’t supposed to turn out like this. He was supposed to have a mother who loved him with every fiber of her being.He was supposed to have a father. His father was supposed to be stern but kind. Was supposed to look at Stiles with fondness in his eyes and spoil Stiles when he was proud of him. His father was supposed to be there for him always.OR! The Next Installment of the Secrets Series!!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Secrets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/999600
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Daddy, Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Even Though I'm Leaving by Luke Combs, which is nowhere near this sad, but also like kinda is?? Anyway, there will be an explanation for my long-ass absence in the endnotes, but without further ado...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!!!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little Red<3

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Stiles’s life. It’s wasn’t supposed to turn out like this. He was supposed to have a mother who loved him with every fiber of her being, who’d watch him grow up, graduate high school. Go to college, get married, have kids. She was supposed to be a grandmother who baked her grandkids cookies and told Stiles how to parent correctly, even though he was doing just fine.

He was supposed to have a father. His father was supposed to be stern but kind. Was supposed to look at Stiles with fondness in his eyes and spoil Stiles when he was proud of him. His father was supposed to be there for him always.

__

“Daddy, please don’t go! The monsters are gonna get me. You have to get your gun and protect me, daddy,” Little Stiles says, pulling his covers up to his chin. At just 4 years old, he knows his daddy is a hero who saves people from bad guys with his gun. He knows that his father has always protected him, like the time that dog tried to get him. Or the time he fell off the slide.

His daddy has always protected him, and the monsters in his closet are trying to get him, and daddy’s going to protect him, he just knows it.

“Kiddo, there are no monsters in your closet. I told Claudia not to have you watching those scary movies, but she insisted that you were old enough. And she’s not the one who has to deal with this,” His daddy says, but he’s not really talking to Stiles, just mumbling to himself. But his daddy is still smiling so Stiles doesn’t care, just reaches his arms up for his daddy, knowing he’ll protect him.

“I don’t wanna be by myself. Can I sleep with you and mommy?” Stiles asks, resisting putting his thumb in his mouth because Daddy says that big boys don’t suck on their thumbs. Mommy says that big boys are allowed to be scared, though, so he clings to his daddy, and makes pouty eyes.

“You can’t sleep in our bed again, Stiles, you’ve already done that three times this week, and it's only Thursday. How bout this, I’ll leave the hall light on, and if you get scared, you look at it and think of me. If something truly happens you just gotta flip the switch and I’ll be there as fast as the Flash.”

“Just flip the switch?” Stiles questions.

“Yeah, let’s go try it out,” John says, placing Stiles on his hip. “Look, you just push it up and down like this, and I’ll see it.”

“Like the Bat Light?!” Stiles questions excitedly.

“Yeah, like the Bat Light. Ready to go to bed now?” John asks. “There are no monsters, but just in case, you know that I’m always right here with you, just flip the switch.

Stiles snuggles under his covers, warm and feeling safe, knowing that his father will protect him, just like Batman. Just like he always does.

__

“Daddy, please don’t go,” Stiles says quietly from the back seat of his father’s police vehicle. It’s his first sleepover and he’s terrified. He’s stayed at Scott’s house before, but this is Jackson’s birthday sleepover, and Stiles just knows that something bad is going to happen. They are only ten, but even so, Jackson can be cruel.

“Kiddo, you were excited to be invited to Jackson’s sleepover just yesterday. What happened between then and now?” John asks, checking the dashboard for the time since he has a shift in just a few minutes. Stiles knows this, he knows that his mom is at work and can’t pick him up if he needs to go home for any reason and that his dad is heading off to work and couldn’t either. 

He knows that once he gets out of the car, he’s stuck here for at least 8 hours, if not more if his parents plan to get dinner together since they don’t have a spastic kid to take care of for the night. He’ll be alone. 

“I just don’t think this is such a good idea. And I have homework! Yeah, I have homework that still needs to get done,” Stiles bluffs, and he knows that his father knows that too, since he checked it over for Stiles the previous night when he got off work. He gave Stiles a late-night cookie for getting them all right.

“Kiddo, I know it’s scary. This isn’t like Scott’s house. And you can’t just call me or your mom whenever you want, but there is nothing that anyone in that house can do to you that you can’t take. You are a Stilinski and some childish boys can’t hurt you. And if you truly need to contact me, here,” His dad says handing over his police radio. 

John knows that not only is he giving his son a way to contact him if he’s in trouble, he’s also giving his son bragging material that will earn him some browny points among those little terrorists inside. He’s seen how much of an asshole that Jackson kid can be, but he knows that Stiles will never develop if he just runs away from all his problems. 

Hell, his kid was the one who talked John into letting him go. John was completely against it at first because he knew how Jackson and his friends were, but Stiles had said that he could handle it and that he just wanted to experience a true sleepover with lots of people. John and Claudia had talked it over and decided that they had raised a strong, mouthy, kid who could definitely handle himself.

Stiles is super excited at having his father’s police radio, but he doesn’t end up using it to contact his dad. Jackson is far from nice to him, but when all the other boys at the party are nice to Stiles so that they can play with the radio, Jackson backs off and joins in. It’s the best night ever, and once again his dad came through for him, and Stiles didn’t feel alone that night when he fell asleep clutching his dad’s radio, it was like he was with him the whole time.

__

“Daddy, please don’t go,” Stiles says, tears streaming down his face. His mother had just died. They’d just gotten back from her funeral. Three weeks. Three weeks since she died, three minutes since her funeral and now he was going to stay at Scott’s house with Melissa for a bit. 

His dad is going to work for the second time that day because he works a double because he just got promoted to Sherriff, and Stiles doesn’t know what to do with that. His father has been working so much, and Stiles is terrified that he’s going to lose his father just like he just lost his mother and he just wants everything to go back to the way it was.

“Stiles, you haven’t called me daddy since you were a kid. You’re 11 now, you’re far too old to be this needy. It’s about time you grew up. Your mother’s not here anymore, there’s nothing you can do about it, and clinging to me isn’t going to bring her back. You’re going to stay with Melissa because I apparently can’t trust you to be home by yourself anymore. If you ever pull a stunt like the one you pulled earlier this morning, you will get more than the hit you got today. Now,” The Sherriff says, wiping Stiles’s tears roughly. “What do you tell Melissa when she asks about your bruise?” 

“That I was being reckless and hurt myself,” Stiles says rehearsed, his dad having made it clear that if Melissa were to suspect anything that he’d be in big trouble. That threat before wouldn’t have scared him as much as it does now. But The Sherriff isn’t the same as he was before, and Stiles has learned that the hard way in the last couple of weeks. Having watched his dad start drinking every night since then, and working more hours, and simply becoming more aggressive lately. He’d started to scare Stiles and it had solidified when his dad had hit him earlier for calling the station and pretending that there was an emergency just to get his dad to come home. 

It’s not his fault! His dad had forgotten about his mom’s funeral and wasn’t picking up his phone, so Stiles did what he had to. And it had worked, The Sherriff was forced to take him to his mom’s funeral, but he’d been hit immediately after, and his father had stormed to his room, packed him a bag, and driven to the McCall house to stay there.

“Dad, please. I’m scared. I miss mom so much, and I don’t want anything to happen to you,” Stiles says, clutching his father’s leg. He’s still short, only coming up to his father’s hip, and he will be until he hits puberty in a few years because his body is still that of a child. But when his father pushes him off his leg, onto the ground, and says “You aren’t a baby, stop acting like one. You better behave for Melissa or you’ll regret it,” and marches back to the cruiser and burning out, Stiles crushes all childish parts of himself. He has to grow up now, not because he doesn’t have a mother anymore, but because he no longer has a father either. He’s going to have to take care of himself now, and his father. He’s going to have to act a certain way if he wants to avoid his father’s wrath, and there is no room for child-like behavior anymore. He can no longer afford to behave like a child even if his body will take a few years to catch up.

__

“Daddy, please don’t go.”

Derek looks down at the eighteen-year-old who just mumble the words in his sleep. His heart breaks over the words, and he clenches his fists to stop the claws from coming out. He feels so helpless in this scenario. Monsters and hunters he can take, he can simply use his claws and brute force the situation. Even Issac’s dad had been a brute force situation because all he had to do was threaten the man with a flash of his eyes and flat tires, and the man was wetting his pants and swearing to give up rights for Isaac. The Sherriff, on the other hand, isn’t scared of Derek. And from the way things went in the store earlier, The Sherriff apparently isn’t remorseful at all. It makes Derek want to rip his throat out, but he can’t do that without hurting Stiles. Stiles still loves his father, even if the man is despicable. 

So, all Derek is left to do is watch Stiles fall apart, which is exactly what he had done. He’d held Stiles at the grocery store while the pack took care of all of the bystanders, over-seeing that everything went well, and offering money to those pesky few who threatened to call the cops if they deleted the video from their phones. Once all was taken care of he’d carried Stiles to the car, groceries forgotten, and took the boy home, placing him in Derek’s bed to rest. He’d been about to leave when Stiles clutches his shirt and mumbled the words.

“It’s Derek, and I’m not going anywhere,” Derek reassures, slipping into the bed beside the boy, letting him curl up into his side and cling to him. 

“Derek,” Stiles mumbles, but this time he smiles slightly in his sleep, just a twitch of his lips really, face relaxing and falling deeper into sleep.

Derek knows that the world isn’t finished with them yet, especially not Stiles. The best people have to go through the most before they’re allowed to be truly happy, and he knows that Stiles is the best of the best so hell must be coming their way. But watching Stiles sleep brings him to a temporary peace, a calm that he only feels when this hurricane of a boy is next to him. So he mentally prepares himself for the storm that will inevitably come for them, matches his breathing to Stiles’s, and lets sleep take him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know that the last installment was damn near two years ago, and I'm so sorry! Life is kinda stupid and I just haven't had the inspiration to write with everything happening. This is the first thing that I've written and finished since the Merlin fic I posted a while ago.   
> Even COVID wasn't the worst thing that has happened to me in the last couple of years, so that says a lot about all the shit that's been happening to me. I wish I had more drive to write, and that I could spend all my time creating content for people, but my life doesn't give me that luxury, because, in the few times where I have free time, the last thing I'm thinking about is writing. I just want to check out and read or watch meaningless TV lol.   
> But I can promise to try more because as I've seen, people do enjoy my work and that makes me very happy. I'm sorry if the structure is a bit Academic, but that's all I've really been writing lately, so I'd have to get back in the groove of writing for pleasure lol.


End file.
